1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lipstick tube, and more particularly to a lipstick tube with a replaceable lipstick seat, wherein a plurality of lipstick seats may be used in conjunction with a single lipstick tube to save manufacturing costs and reduce waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lipsticks are common cosmetic items. Once a lipstick is used up, the lipstick tube and the housing are discarded though they may not have any wear. Moreover, since lipstick tubes and housings are generally made of electroplated plastic or metallic materials, disposal of large quantities of lipstick tubes and housings not only is wasteful, but also aggravates environmental pollution. Furthermore, as lipstick tubes and housings occupy a considerable percentage of the total manufacturing costs, it is irrational to dispose of the still usable lipstick tube and housing once the consumable lipstick is used up.